foamipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Fire Lord Mario also known as Mario the Badass was a Fire Lord who ruled over the Fire Nation during the era of Mario the Badass. He is considered one of the most prominent and influential Fire Lords in the history of the Fire Nation. An amazing adventurer, genius doctor, and brilliant military stagiest, Fire Lord Mario made many great gains for the Fire Nation during his rule. Mario, like most other Fire Lords, was a huge fan of burning some nations to ground and it was an activity that he loved to do weekly. Mario's firebending was unmatched by any other (and if you say otherwise, he'll be dropping by to have a little "talk" with you) and he was responsible for creating the firebending move of red balls of fury. In his later life, Mario formed the Nintendo Corporation. Also, it is said that Mario's mustache contained enough power to make even Mike and Bryan tremble in fear. His brother Luigi was also a famous figure in a Fire Nation history. Biography Birth and early life Mario was born several hundred years or something before The War to some unimportant Fire Lord who shall remain unnamed and his wife. When Mario popped out of his mother, he was already quite a powerful firebender with an even more powerful mustache. Mario spent the young years of his life exploring the world and adventuring, sometime bringing his younger brother Luigi along with him. Sadly, Mario's father never approved of Mario’s adventuring and for the most part, he considered Mario as worthless garbage that he had to pay child support for. He felt Mario (nor Luigi) were fit to rule the Fire Nation and he personally tried to have both his sons assassinated on numerous occasions. Unfortunately for Mario’s father, he did not know the true extant of Mario’s power and every assassination attempt failed. Becoming a doctor When Mario reached the age of 18, his father ordered him to get a fucking job or else he was going to disinherit Mario. Mario could of easily of murdered his father on the spot, but Mario was not that type of person. His father may have had tried to have him assassinated numerous times, but he was still his father. Mario agreed to his father’s demand and headed off to medical school to become a doctor. A few years of medical school later, Mario graduated at the top of his class and took on the title of “Dr. Mario”. Mario spent the next five years of his life being a successful, yet forceful doctor, who just happened to fight crime (boy was his dad pissed). Taking the throne One day while out fighting crime with his pills of doom, Mario got word that his father had become very sick and that he did not have long to live. Mario rushed back to the Fire Nation Capital and he and his father sharing a beautiful final moment together where they finally admitted their love for... ok, that's just gay. Fuck it, Mario told his dad "I'm Fire Lord now bitch!" and then proceeded to burn his dad's fucking face off with some red balls of fury (nothing better than a good old face burning). The next day, Mario became Fire Lord and he finally began chilling it up as top dawg of the Fire Nation. Growing an Empire As Fire Lord, life was very good for Mario. He was ruler over an entire nation, he could command people to do whatever he wanted and plus he had all the ladies. Mario's younger brother, Luigi, was excepting to be promoted to Governor of some Fire Nation island or something, but instead Mario made Luigi a bathroom cleaner in the Fire Nation Royal Palace. This of course would cause problems for Mario in the future. Mario brought a major era of expansion for the Fire Nation and like all Fire Lords, raged some wars, burned a few nations and the sort. A Resistance Movement and Dethroning In matter of a few short years, Mario had easily become the most popular and highly respected Fire Lord ever. Many of his deeds, such as destroying an entire nation with just his mustache, were considered legendary amongst the people of the Fire Nation. Every nation in the world were so afraid of Mario's wrath that they all pledged allegiance to Mario. Unknowable to Mario though, a secret resistance movement, led by his brother Luigi, was forming against him. Then the faithful day occurred. Mario was out on his balcony enjoying some Seinfeld when a blast of green fire came out of nowhere and hit Mario's TV. Mario of course was greatly enraged to see that someone destroyed his TV before he could catch the end of his Seinfeld episode. Mario looked over his balcony to see who dared to challenge him and saw his younger brother Luigi. Long story short, a huge epic duel occurred within the Fire Nation Capital that caused extensive property damage. Mario had the upper hand for most of the battle, but then Luigi revealed that he had gotten his hands on a Star and activated it. The Star made Luigi invincible to all of Mario's firebending attacks so he prepared to use his mustache but before he could, Luigi ripped off Mario's cap, Mario's main source of POWAH. The next thing Mario knew, he was being dragged off to prison by Luigi's butt buddies supporters. Prison Days and the Koopa Invasion After his dethroning, Mario was placed in a high security Fire Nation prison. Normally this would be no problem for Mario and he could easily bust out of prison and retake his throne back from Luigi, but sadly Luigi removed Mario's cap, Mario's main drive for his firebending. For the next week, Mario spent his time rotting away in prison and being forced to eat shit. Also on numerous occasions, other guys tried to "have fun" with Mario in the shower. Seven days after his dethroning, Mario caught word from one of the prison guards that his old enemy, Bowser, was invading the Fire Nation with his koopa army. Two hours or so later, Luigi was at Mario's prison cell crying and begging Mario to help him recapture the Fire Nation back from Bowser. Retaking the Fire Nation After several crying fits from Luigi, Mario decided to help his worthless brother retake the Fire Nation back from Bowser. Mario knew this would be the perfect chance to regain his throne and continue his reign as Fire Lord. However he let Luigi leave, after he took the throne. It was because Luigi hooked him up with his old girlfriend, back when they were fighting turtles. Personality Mario was plain and simple, a badass. Unless you wanted to end up with your face burned off, your nation burned, your nation blown up or dead, you did not mess with Mario. Mario always tried to seek ways to improve his nation, but his main priority was to let everyone in the world know that he was the fuckin' TOP DOG and if you had a problem with that, he would introduce you to his little friends which where were red balls of fury. Abilities What the hell?! Weren't you paying attention while reading this whole freakin' article! Do we really need to go into detail about how kick ass Mario was at firebending?! Trivia *Mario was badass. *Mario could kill you. *Mario could have sex with your mom if he wanted to. *Mario says Sega sucks so Sega sucks. Deal with it. *There is no 'ctrl' button on Chuck Norris's Mario's computer. Chuck Norris Mario is always in control. Category:Fire Lords Category:Featured Articles